


Trading Places

by Hellyjellybean



Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hot, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times, Sharing a Body, Smut, Touching, pretending to be each other, reylo valentines prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Kylo...Kylo awoke to the sound of her whimpering his name. He sat bolt upright in Rey’s extremely uncomfortable cot. Anxious for her safety, he reached out for her with his mind.Rey?He heard her moan and heat instantly pooled between his legs. Curious. The sensation was different but not unwelcome.Then he saw Rey, or rather he saw himself, naked and writhing on his bed. His mouth fell open. Rey was... masturbating. He watched in awe as she pumped his shaft up and down, slowly but forcefully.Kylo...She called his name again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724872
Comments: 36
Kudos: 123
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Rey found herself in Kylo’s chambers. The bond always connected them at inopportune moments. She looked around at the now familiar stark white walls and sighed. But the sound that escaped from her lips was a low rumble and not a soft wisp. 

It couldn’t be... That voice... It was...

She brought her shaking hands up to eye level. Large black gloved fingers appeared before her eyes. These were  _ not _ her hands. This was  _ not _ her voice. 

This was  _ not _ her body. 

She located a bathroom and looked in the mirror. Kylo’s desperate red-rimmed eyes stared back at her. She traced the scar on his check and ran a finger over his full lips. 

Was this some cruel trick the Force was playing on them? If so, why? What would they learn from this? Suddenly she realised — if she was in Kylo Ren’s body, that meant that he was in…

**********

Kylo stood in the centre of a forest. He held something in his hand, some sort of stick. He looked down. Rey’s staff. He was holding Rey’s staff. 

He dropped it and watched it fall to the ground. These weren’t his hands. They were too small, too delicate. He inspected them carefully. He was in Rey. But that meant…

_ Kylo?  _

He heard her voice in his head. Reaching out for him. 

_ I’m here. _

_ Kylo, what’s happening to us?  _

_ I don’t know. This is... unprecedented.  _

_ What do we do? _

_ The best course of action is to act as if nothing is wrong. We have to play along, it's the only way.  _

_ Okay.  _

_ Rey, I have an officers meeting in one hour and you need to be there.  _

_ What? I can’t do that! _

_ Yes, you can. You have to. It’s mandatory. _

_ Can’t I just tell them I’m not feeling well? _

_ No. You must attend. _

_ Well, if I have to attend this meeting, you have to spend the day training with your mother.  _

_ I absolutely cannot do that.  _

_ If you don’t Leia will know something's wrong and it was your idea to play along with all this.  _

Kylo let out a soft feminine sigh. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as his usual low rumble.

_ Fine. I’ll do it.  _

_ Good. Try to be nice,  _ Rey pleaded. 

_ I will... try.  _

**********

Rey paced the floor of Kylo’s quarters. 

‘Okay, you can do this,’ she whispered to herself. 

She ran a hand through her hair. Then stilled. It wasn’t her hair that met her fingers. She pushed her fingers through it once more, this time slowly, relishing in the opportunity to touch it at her leisure as she so often wanted to. 

A knock at the door made her pause once more. 

‘Sir? General Hux awaits you,’ a trooper informed her. 

Rey took a deep breath. 

‘You can do this,’ she told herself before exiting. 

Upon entering the conference room, she was greeted by a sea of high-ranking First Order officers. 

_ You can do this… _

Hux pursed his lips.

‘Glad you could make it,’ he snapped.

Rey imagined breaking his neck. Which she decided was a very Kylo-esque thing to fantasise about. She congratulated herself on getting into character so quickly. 

‘Let’s get started,’ Rey growled trying to sound menacing. 

‘We have yet to locate the rebel hideout,’ Hux reported.

Rey breathed out a sigh of relief.

‘Good, I mean... that’s not good enough!’ 

She slammed her palms down onto the table for dramatic effect and a crack formed in the dark wood. Geez, Kylo really was strong. 

‘Sir, we’re doing everything we can,’ Hux continued. 

‘I have intel that suggests we need to look away from the Outer Rim,’ Rey interjected. 

Hux frowned. ‘I thought we already established the search parameters —’ 

‘Are you questioning my leadership?’ Rey snapped.

She was starting to enjoy herself now. Hux began to tremble.

_ That’s it, cower little man... _

‘No, Sir. Never.’ 

‘Good. Then tell your men to start searching the colonies instead. I have good reason to believe that’s where that bunch of scum-covered rebels are hiding.’

_ Did that sound menacing enough? _

‘Yes, Sir.’ 

Excellent. They would find no trace of the Resistance in that part of the galaxy. Maybe being Kylo had its uses after all. 

**********

‘Not like that,’ Leia reprimanded. 

Kylo sighed and lowered the saber in Rey’s hand once more. They had been training in a clearing in the forest for hours, and his mother was trying his extremely thin patience. 

‘I think I know how to handle a saber,’ Kylo seethed. 

Leia arched an eyebrow at him. She sat on a tree trunk, offering what he saw as unnecessary guidance in an irritatingly unrelenting manner. His mother seemed to think he forgot all his previous teachings, but then his mother didn’t know who he was, did she? She thought he was her padawan, Rey. 

‘My, you are surly today!’ Leia announced. 

‘I’m just tired,’ Kylo muttered. 

Leia looked sympathetic. 

‘Maybe we should take a break?’ she asked, coming towards him to place a hand on Rey’s arm. 

Kylo pulled the appendage away quickly. 

‘No, I’m fine, let’s continue,’ he said. 

Leia looked suspicious, but returned to her seat and barked the next set of orders. 

Kylo concentrated on his old training and tried to complete the manoeuvres as textbook-perfect as he could muster. Moving Rey’s limbs was a strange experience. She was light and nimble where he was strong and forceful. 

‘Amazing!’ Leia praised, and he couldn’t help but feel pleased by her response. 

‘Why, if I didn’t know any better I would almost think you had been training under B—’ Leia cut herself off before she finished.

‘Under who?’ Kylo pressed. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to hear her say his former name. 

Leia looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. ‘You just reminded me of Ben, that’s all.’ 

‘Do you miss him?’ Kylo asked quietly.

‘Every moment of every day,’ his mother replied. 

Was it possible to feel elation and despair at the very same time? If it was, Ben felt it right at that moment. 

‘Let’s continue,’ Leia ordered. 

Kylo nodded and finished the sequence. 

‘Perfect,’ Leia said with a loving smile that fed Kylo’s affection-starved heart. 

Leia offered the seat next to her and Kylo took it. 

‘How are you coping with the dreams?’ Leia asked. 

‘Ahhh, fine,’ Kylo replied.

_ Dreams? What dreams? _

‘So have they stopped? Have you stopped dreaming of him?’ Leia pressed. 

Kylo felt his heart speed up. Who was Rey dreaming about? He hoped he knew the answer.

‘For the moment, yes,’ he replied carefully. 

‘Good. If you are to defeat Kylo in battle, it is better that he stays out of your private thoughts.’ 

Leia had no idea of the effect of her words.. Rey was dreaming about him, just as he dreamed about her. He locked the knowledge away in a secret part of his heart. 

He nodded noncommittally at Leia. 

Leia stood. ‘Right, I’m starving! Let’s get something to eat.’ 

Kylo swallowed hard. His mother never changed. Her mannerisms and expressions were just as they were when he was a little boy. It was difficult for him to remain unaffected. He stood and followed Leia to the mess tent. 

He wondered how Rey was getting on, and hoped she was keeping up the pretense of being the First Order’s Supreme Leader. If he felt this tense just trying to convince his mother that he was Rey, he didn’t want to think about the pressure  _ Rey _ was under trying to convince a whole room full of officers that she was  _ him _ . 

**********

Later, when they both retired for the evening, they reached out for one another. Kylo was impressed to find that Rey held her own during the earlier gathering. And Rey was relieved to hear that Kylo believed he convinced Leia of his authenticity. 

Kylo let out a soft sigh. 

‘What is it?’ Rey asked. 

It was disconcerting to hear his own voice directed at him, but there was something that needed to be said. 

‘I find that I now better appreciate the burden on your shoulders, Rey. Everyone here looks at you like you're some sort of saviour. The pressure of their expectations is almost unbearable.’ 

‘And I appreciate how lonely your existence is. Everyone accepts your rule through fear, not loyalty of friendship. This is a cold lifeless place,’ Rey observed. 

‘Whereas the Resistance base is teeming with life but there is no way to escape from it,’ Kylo offered. 

They both nodded with newfound mutual understanding and respect. 

‘Rey, I want you to know that I understand the part I’ve played in your role here. I chose the darkside over my family and they've looked for someone to step in ever since. You are that guiding light. I want you to know that I understand the burden you carry could be eased if I returned to the light.’ 

‘What are you saying?’ Rey whispered. 

‘For now, all I’m saying is that I understand.’ 

Rey watched herself look away uncomfortably. She smiled. It was enough that he was trying. For now, it was enough. 

She lay down.

‘I need to sleep so bad, how do you lug this heavy body around all day?’ she groaned.

Kylo chuckled. 

‘I have to admit, it's been rather fun to feel so light on my feet. I did five miles today and barely broke a sweat,’ he told her. 

‘You better be feeding me enough!’ Rey warned. 

‘I promise I am, Leia made sure I had second helpings of everything, but my stomach still feels... unsatisfied.’ 

‘Yeah, you get used to it,’ Rey said with a smile as her heavy eyes started to close. 

‘Goodnight, Rey,’ Kylo said in her borrowed voice.

‘Goodnight, Kylo,’ she replied with his. 

**********

Rey slept for a few hours then woke up suddenly. 

She looked down at Kylo’s body. So different from her own. 

Tentatively she ran her hands over his chest and down to his... She swallowed hard. She wanted to know what he felt like, she wanted to know him like this. Her hand wrapped around his length. Her own hands would never have been able to handle his size with such ease. 

His cock twitched in her fingers. It made her jump and pull her hands away. 

A shiver ran through his body and curiosity got the better of her. She wrapped her hand around his smooth hot skin once more and began to move…

**********

_ Kylo... _

Kylo awoke to the sound of her whimpering his name. He sat bolt upright in Rey’s extremely uncomfortable cot. Anxious for her safety, he reached out for her with his mind.

_ Rey?  _

He heard her moan and heat instantly pooled between his legs. Curious. The sensation was different but not unwelcome. 

Then he saw Rey, or rather he saw himself, naked and writhing on his bed. His mouth fell open. Rey was... masturbating. He watched in awe as she pumped his shaft up and down, slowly but forcefully. 

_ Kylo...  _

She called his name again. 

Kylo let out a shaky breath. An ache started to form between his legs. Rey did not notice his presence yet. 

_ Rey… _

Finally she saw him. She focused his own dark eyes on him. She was too far gone to bother trying to hide what she was doing. 

_ Kylo, you know what I need... _

Tentatively Kylo reached down and placed Rey’s delicate hand inside her underwear. He ran her fingers over the slick wetness he found there. 

_ Rey, you’re exquisite. _

She moaned in his thoughts in response. 

He rubbed at her silken folds and a tremor passed through her body. He repeated the action then circled her thumb around the sensitive nub. The sensation heightened his pleasure. He swallowed roughly. 

_ Rey, you feel amazing, it’s better than I ever imagined... _

_ Oh, I’ve never felt like this before… _

Their movement synched with one another, and their breathing unified. They locked eyes on each other through the bond. 

_ Make me come, Rey, make my body fall apart for you… _

_ Oh, Kylo… _

Kylo watched as his form shook and trembled before his eyes. He gazed with mounting excitement as he saw his own chest covered with slashes of semen. The sight was enough to push him towards his own shattering release. 

**********

Rey touched the sticky substance covering Kylo’s chest. She mused that if she was in her own body, the liquid would be sprayed across her small, pert breasts. She found the image… tantalising. 

Returning to the present after the blissful calm of orgasming, she once again focused on Kylo, or rather on herself. Her head was thrown back and she heard heavy panting. Kylo pushed her hand roughly into her underwear, and she could tell his release was close. 

In her mind he spoke her name over and over again. 

_ Rey... Rey... Rey… _

Rey felt something vibrate deep within Kylo. A growl escaped her lips and something took over her thoughts — pushing one word urgently to the forefront of her thoughts —

_ Mine _ .

To her surprise, Kylo responded almost immediately,

_ Yes, I’m yours Rey... Yours eternal… _

She saw her eyelids flutter closed and her body spasm as Kylo came. Rey barely let out a breath, so mesmerised by the scene before her. 

When Kylo coasted down from his high, they looked at one another — somewhat embarrassed but also newly awakened.

_ I’m not sure this is what the Force wanted from us,  _ Rey mused. 

_ The Force acts like a petulant child often enough. Why shouldn’t we have our own fun?  _

Rey giggled, which sounded hilarious in Kylo’s deep drawl. They both laughed together. 

They both lay down and observed one another. After a while, the bond broke and they both settled back down to rest. 

At daybreak, Rey opened her eyes and sighed with relief. They were her  _ own _ eyes. She was back in her own body. 

She reached out for him. 

_ Kylo?  _

_ I’m back too.  _

_ Thank goodness.  _

A silence settled between them. Now that they were in their own bodies once more, the intimacy that existed between them seemed foreign and out of place. 

_ I’d better go train, _ Rey said. 

_And I have to meet Hux,_ he replied. 

_ Can we speak later? _ Rey asked carefully. 

There was silence for some time and Rey worried that she lost him to the dark once more...

_ Yes _ . 

The short sharp answer was all she received before the bond snapped shut between them. 

Rey smiled as she walked away to find Leia. She hadn’t dreamt of Kylo Ren that night. She dreamt of Ben Solo, standing by her side having found his way back to the light. 

She knew with unwavering certainty now that Ben Solo would come back to them someday. It was only a matter of time...

**********

Finn stretched as he woke to greet the day. But wait... Something was wrong. He looked at his hands. Pale long fingers met his eyes.

What was going on?

Finn scrambled out of bed and looked in the mirror. A very tall blonde woman stared back at him.

Finn shook his head. 

‘Oh, hell no…’ 

**********

Back on the rebel base, Phasma woke up in Finn’s form. She took one look at her dark strong hands then immediately took a peek inside Finn’s trousers. 

‘Well,  _ that’s _ going to be interesting…,’ she said with a chuckle before smiling a slow, wide smile.

*********


End file.
